


The Morning After

by undun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Charcoal pencil, Figure Drawing, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undun/pseuds/undun





	The Morning After

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/undun/media/fanart/HP%20art/morningafter.jpg.html)


End file.
